Untitled
by NariPaloma889
Summary: Fury has a sister named Nari. Nari Paloma. She is in an abusive relationship, which is about to change. And did I mention, Nari has powers? Follow Nari on her journey to help the Avengers take down Loki and save the world!
1. Untitled Chapter One

"Agent Paloma!" Fury barked.

"Yes, Director Fury?" I grinned at my brother.

"One more outburst like that, and i will send you to work in the labs!" Nick growled.

"Oh Gods no!" I cried. I hated desk work, but being stuck in the lab?

"Then i suggest you be less.. reckless on your next mission, _sister_." He said, and walked away. Yes, it's true, we are full-blood siblings. I was lighter in color than Nick, but i was still his little sister.

"Nari. Did he beat you again?" A voice asked from behind me.

"No, Sir. Why do you ask?" I turned around to face Agent Phil Coulson with a fake smile on my face.

"Because i can tell. You aren't being your normal self. And you know i can tell when you lie." He said.

"Fine. Yes, he did beat me again. But please! Don't tell Nick! Axle was drunk! He didn't know what he was doing!" I cried. Axle is my husband. Axle Alexander, which is why i had my last name legally changed to Paloma.

"It's too late, Nari. I already know." Nick said from behind me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry Nick." I sobbed.

"It's okay, Nae. You should've told me sooner, though." Nick said, hugging me. I looked like i am in my twenties, but in all truth, I'm the same age as Nick. My body and mind are 28, as i have powers, and i wasn't born until 28 years ago, as i was made in a petri dish. I can control my age, and a lot of other stuff, like i have wings. I can also control elements, and create anything out of anything. You want a horse made of steel? I can do it.

"But Nari? I'm putting you in the lab. Something's come up, and i need you to help track down the tesseract." Nick said. I nodded.

"Okay. I assume you need help getting Bruce Banner to agree to help us?" I asked.

"Yes. That is your job, Agent Paloma." He said, and i nodded, already headed for the quinjet.


	2. Untitled Chapter Two

Once i arrived in India, i found a small house on the outskirts of town. Then i waited.

"Should have been payed upfront, Banner." A man who i knew was Dr. Banner said.

"Dr. Banner?" I asked. He jumped, and turned.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Agent Nari Paloma of S.H.E.I.L.D." I replied.

"Was she another agent? Do they start that young?" He asked.

"I did." I said, referring to how i got my powers.

"What do you want with me? With- with the Other Guy?" He asked.

"We only need you for this." I said, showing him a picture of the tesseract.

"So you don't need the Other Guy?" He asked slowly.

"That is correct, Dr. Banner." I smiled.

"STOP LYING TO ME! FURY PROBABLY ONLY WANTS ME AS A WEAPON!" Dr. Banner yelled, pounding the table. I stood, pulling my gun, looking at him uncertaintly.

"I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do." Dr. Banner said.

"Well, you saw. And i know Fury isn't going to use you as a weapon, Dr. Banner. We only need you for the tesseract. It was stolen by the norse God of Mischief, Loki. He is mind-controling one of our own." I said.

"And how do you know Fury isn't lying?" He asked.

"Because he would tell me. I am his little sister, after all." I smirked.

"Fury... Has a sister?" He looked amazed.

"Enough talk, Dr. Banner. Are you in or not?" I asked. He nodded.

We headed to the jet, and then made our way to the helicarrier.

"So. You are Fury's sister?" He asked.

"Yep. And I'd rather you keep that information to youself." I said, popping the p.

"Then why don't you have the same last name?" He asked.

"Dr. Banner, no offence, but it's not any of your buisness." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry." He said.

"Thank you. And that was rude of me, I'm sorry. Anyway, come with me." I said, after i landed. He followed me, and we went to the deck.

"Nae!" I heard a woman call.

"Nat!" I called back happily. She, Phil, and a random blond man came over, who i assumed was Captain America.

"Nari, this is Steve Rogers, or Captain America. Steve, this is Agent Nari Paloma and Dr. Bruce Banner." Natasha introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Banner and Miss Paloma." Steve said formally. I snorted.

"It's just Nari, please." I said.

"And you can call me Bruce." Bruce said, shaking Steve's hand.

"Okay, now we should probably head to the meeting room, Fury's waiting, along with Tony Stark. Let's go." I said, and walked off.

"Agent Paloma. I see the mission wasn't a bust." Nick said.

"No sir." I said, and walked off to go find Phil.

"Nari." Phil said, i stopped.

"Phil." I grinned.

"Are you here to tell more puns?" He asked.

"Yep." I grinned.

"Oh no." He smiled. I laughed, because i had a habit of when i was bored going to Phil and telling puns.

"What? I have gouda puns." I giggled.

"Nope. I'm gonna go now." He laughed.

"No, don't leaf me!" I laughed harder.

"Bye, Nae!" He called, walking away. I ran after him, and hugged him. The truth was, i had a crush on him. I didn't know when it had happened, but i knew i loved him.

"See ya, Phil!" I said, and skipped away.


	3. Untitled Chapter Three

"So. Why were you so reckless on your last mission, Nae?" Phil asked. I rolled my eyes. I had been reckless on my last mission because i had seen Phil flirting with a woman. She was really pretty, and it upset me. So i was reckless. I wanted to tell Phil. I really did.

"I dunno. Probably because i knew Axle was drinking." I shrugged.

"I don't see why you don't just divorce him. He won't be able to touch you again." Phil said.

"You know why, Phil." I muttered.

"No, i don't."

"Fine. I'm scared. I'm scared that if I leave him, he'll kill me." I said, voice shaking.

"Nae, you know that Nick, Maria, and I will protect you." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, I'm just so scared." My voice shook as i said it.

"We'll keep you safe. He won't hurt you. I promise." He said.

~A few days later~

"You want me to _what_?" Axle snarled.

"Sign. The. Paper." I growled.

"Fine. Bitch." He slurred, grabbing a pen. He signed it, and i turned to leave, when i felt a sharp pain in my side, and heard the sound of a gun going off.

" **NARI**!!" I heard Phil yell. I looked at him, confused as to why there was blood on my hand.

"P-Phil?" I asked.

"Shh. Don't talk, you were shot. It looks pretty bad. C'mon, stay with me." He said, picking me up.

"But I'm so tired..." I mumbled.

"No! No, stay awake! Please, Nae." He said.

"Fine. I won't leave you." I muttered.

"Okay, we're on the jet, see? It won't take long." Phil looked panicked.

"Phil, calm down. It's only a bullet wound. I've been stabbed, and shot before." I said. It hurt really bad. I wanted to sleep.

~A few minutes later~

"Nae, we're here. Let's get you patched up." Phil said, carrying me into the med bay.

"Phil, i can walk." I said.

"Your sure?" He asked. I nodded. He let me down, and i automatically collapsed.

"Maybe not..." I muttered.

"Okay, you can sleep now, okay Nari?" He said, and i nodded, falling asleep almost instantly.

~A week and two days later~

"Nari?" I heard a voice ask.

"I don't think she's awake yet." A female voice said.

"No." The male voice, who i realized was Phil, said.

"I'm going to go now. Let me know when she wakes up." Natasha.

"I will." He said. I listened to her footsteps fade.

"Nari, i know your awake." Phil said. I nodded.

"I know you know." I said, voice hoarse. He looked like something was bothering him.

"Phil, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You said-"

"Miss Paloma can leave when she's ready." A male nurse cut Phil off.

"Yes! Alright, Phil, help me up." I grinned. He did, and i went and got dressed.

"Okay, I'm going to go to my room, and eat!" I said, wincing at the pain. Phil walked with me.

"Come on in." I said once we got to my room. He nodded, and followed me in.

"You hungry, Nari?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, i made sure you had food in your fridge yesterday. I'll be back later." He said, gave me a hug, and left. I smiled, and went to the fridge.

"Aw yess!" I grinned. _I had yogurt_. I grabbed a yogurt, and a spoon, then went and sat down to eat.

~Twenty minutes later time skip~

I finished my yogurt, then went to find my speaker.

"C'mon, buddy, where are you?" I muttered.

"Nari?" Phil called.

"Here!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be doing dishes." He chided.

"Too bad." I said, and continued to sing.

 _Hey (hey)_

 _What's the matter with your head?_

 _Yeahh_

 _Hey (hey)_

 _What's the matter with your mind and your sign and_

 _Ohhhh_

 _Hey (hey)_

 _Nothing's the matter with your head baby find it,_

 _C'mon and find it_

 _Hell, with baby 'cause your fine and your mine and you look so divine_

 _Come and get your love_

My phone started to ring, so i answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nari, i need you and Coulson to come down to the main deck." Nick said, and hung up. I nodded, and put my phone down.

"Phil, we gotta get to the main deck." I said. He nodded, and ran out the door with me on his heels. We were in a hallway when the ship lurched, and i began to fall. I reached for something, anything, and ended up grabbing sharp metal. Phil was next to me, holding on the best he could to the edge. Suddenly, his grip slipped, and he started to fall.

"PHIL!" I screamed, letting go and dropping after him. Once i got to him, i put my arms around him, and let my wings loose.

"Nari!" He looked surprised.

"You promised not to leaf me, and I'm gonna hold you to that." I smiled.

"Oh, no, not the puns. I think i prefer falling to puns, thank you." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, and landed.

"Oh, Phil, your hands!" I said, seeing how cut up they were. He looked at them, and frowned.

"They don't hurt yet." He said.

"Here, let me heal them." I said, taking his hands and healing them with my powers.

"Thanks, Nae." He smiled.

"No problem, Philly." I grinned, and kissed his cheek.

"Phil! Phil, are you okay?" The blond woman ran over to him.

"Kathleen? I thought you said we were done?" Phil asked, looked at her.

"I know, but i made a mistake. I love you and I'm sorry." She said, and kissed him. I quickly turned and walked away, feeling nauseous.

"Nari! Wait!" Phil called. I ignored him.

"Nae, what's wrong?" Phil asked, catching up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Hmm? Nothing. I'm fine." I said, and walked away. I heard Nick say something about Loki, and Phil reply. I walked over to my brother.

"Agent Paloma? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I answered. He was about to reply when an arrow went whizzing by. Clint. I turned, eyes ablaze, and began to fight the men in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms trying to kill us. One went for my face, but i ducked, and snapped his neck. I fought my way towards Loki's cell, because that's where they were trying to go. When I got in the room, there was a crowd.

"The god rabbited." you heard Phil's weak voice.

"Stay awake, eyes on me." that was Nick. You strained to see past the other agents, heads and shoulders blocking your view.

"No, I'm clocking out here." You felt your stomach wrench painfully as you began to push your way forwards.

"Not an option."

"It's okay boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to..." you stepped out of the crowd just in time. Phil's eyes locked on you, a wistful look in his gray-blue gaze as the light you had seen there went out.

"Nari!" I heard Nick yell. I ran forward, and used my healing power to heal the wound. Then, i put my ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat.

thump

thump

thump

It was there, albeit barely.

"He has a heartbeat, but it's barely there. He needs medical care now or he might not make it." I said, and walked away. I hid in my room and cried. That idiot had faced Loki alone, and almost gotton himself killed. Actually, he did get himself killed!

"Nae?" Nick called, knocking on my door.

"It's open." I yelled.

" _What was that back there??_ " He seethed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what i mean, Nari!" Nick snarled.

"I don't know. I was mad. He died. I was scared." I said.

"That was no reason to just abandon your post, Agent!" He yelled.

"Have you ever thought that maybe i don't want to be Agent Paloma anymore?! Maybe, just maybe, i want to be Nari Paloma, sister of Nick Fury for once?! I'm _tired_ of being an Agent!" I snapped.

"N-nae I'm-"

"Don't. Just get out." I growled. He nodded, and left.


	4. Untitled Chapter Four

"Stark, i swear to fucking god, you make one more pass at me and i will snap your neck." I snapped, eyes ablaze.

"Sorry." He said, backing away.

"Nari! Hey, he's awake!" An agent ran in.

"And?" I asked.

"He specifically asked to see you." She said.

"...Fine." I sighed, and phased through the walls to the medical bay.

"Excuse me, but may i help you, miss?" A nurse asked.

"Uh, where is Phil Coulson's room?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't want any visitors right now-"

"He'll want to see me." I said.

"But-"

"Let her in." I heard Nick say.

"Yes sir." He said, and let me in.

"Nae?" Phil asked.

"Phil." I said.

"I'm sorry. Nick told me how upset you were. I'm so sorry. I promised to always be there for you, and i failed. I didn't even get to tell you-"

"Phil! Who is this!?" The blond, Kathleen, screeched.

"Kathleen, i told you! I don't have to tell you anything! We. Are. Done." He said.

"Yeah, and i bet it's because she said something about me." The blonde snarked.

"Actually, It's what i saw myself. I watched you flirt with another Agent, and then a male nurse. So you can just go." Phil said.

"Fine." She said, and walked away.

"Now, Nari." Phil said.

"Hold on, I'm getting a call." I said, and answered my phone.

"Paloma, we need your help. We know where Loki is going to be, so hurry." Stark said, and filled me in.

"All right. I'll be there soon." I said.

"Nae?" Phil asked.

"Sorry, Phil, i gotta go. We'll talk later." I said, and phased through the wall and into the air, letting my wings loose.


	5. Untitled Chapter Five

**Author's note: I don't think i spelled Chitauri right. I tried, and feel free to comment any errors. And I'm very sorry that it doesn't have more Stark, Banner, Widow and everyone else, i recently got out of the hospital after almost dying of dehydration, and i have been forgetting a lot of stuff about the movies. Used to, i could say most of the lines, but now i can barley remember my own dog's name.**

I flew towards New York, thinking about how i didn't tell Nick i was leaving. He might be worried. I sighed, but kept going. I would be there soon, as i could fly really fast.

~Five minutes later time skip~

Stark Tower was in sight, and it was a mess. I landed beside Natasha.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"It would help." She smiled.

"All right." I grinned, my hands lighting and my eyes blazing with fire.

"Holy shit, remind me not to piss Nari off." Barton said.

"Good to have you back, big Hawk." I grinned.

"You too, little Hawk." He said. My codename is BlackHawk, because when i shift, i can control the color of what i am, except for the Hawk.

"What are these things?" I asked.

"Chitauri. Loki summoned them, and if we don't get that portal closed, then the ones we've killed so far won't matter." Steve said.

"All right, I'm gonna go destroy the ones on the buildings." I said, and flew up, taking out a few Chitauri on the way. I heard a woman scream, and raced to help. But it wasn't a woman. It was a man. I quickly destroyed the Chitauri soldier.

"E-excuse me, Ma'am? Please don't mention that scream to anyone." He said. I nodded, and flew off to help more people.

~Twenty-five Chitauri and 30 minutes later~

I saw Stark falling, and Hulk catch him. Everywhere i looked, the Chitauri dropped.

"Is he breathing?" Someone asked.

"I don't think so."

"C'mon, Stark." He didn't move, and everyone looked about to give up, when the Hulk roared and smashed the ground.

"Woah! What happened? Did someone kiss me? Please tell me no one kissed me." Stark said. I rolled my eyes, and went to say something, but my phone rang.

"Agent Nari Paloma." I answered.

"Nae? Are you okay?" Nick.

"I'm fine, Nick." I said.

"Good. We need to get Loki into custody." He said.

"Wait. I think it's better Thor takes him and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Where they belong, out of human hands." I said.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are probably right." He sighed.

"All right. I'll be back in a bit. See ya, bro." I said.

"Lady Nari? We're gonna go get some Shawarma, wanna come?" Thor asked.

"Sure. Let's go." I smiled.

~Short time skip to putting Loki in a cell and going to Shawarma later~

"Ohh, this is good, whatever it is." I said.

"Told you." Stark said.

"Fight me." I snarked.

"I'll do more than fight you." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, and used my powers to dump some water on him.

"Rude.." He mumbled.

"You had it coming, Stark." I said.

"Whatever." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, i gotta go. Nick needs help." I said.

"Oh, first name basis with the director, eh?" Stark said.

"Stark, don't." I said.

"Why? I just think-"

"He's my brother, Stark." I snarled.

"O-oh. I'm sorry, Nae. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it." I growled, and teleported to the helicarrier.

"Nae." Nick said, and hugged me.

"Hey, I'm sorry i left without saying anything." I said, hugging him back.

"I'm not mad, but i think Phil may be." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he was trying to talk to you." He said.

"Fuck.." I said, and left in search of Phil.

~Time skip to searching the helicarrier with no luck~

"Damn. Guess i could go back to my room." I sighed. When i got there, Phil was sitting outside my door.

"Phil?" I called. He looked up.

"Nae?" He asked.

"Why are you sitting outside my door?" I asked.

"I was waiting. For you." He said, red-faced.

"Why?" I asked.

"So i could do this." He said, walking over.

"Do wha-" I was cut off when he kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I'm sorry." He said, breaking the kiss.

"For what?" I asked, hugging him.

"Not doing that sooner." He grinned, and kissed me again.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello! Yes, it is me, the Author. I am not sure if I'm gonna continue with this story yet or not. I appreciate any comments, as this is the first Fanfiction I've shared with anybody. Anyway, i hope you have a great day/night/evening, and I'll be working on another Fanfiction while reading others and deciding if i want to continue this one or not. Thanks for any and all support, as it really helped to see that people had loved and followed my story.**


End file.
